


Great Balls Of Fire

by MyFirstAndLastVow09



Series: Nygmobblepot One Shots and Short Stories [15]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chief of Staff Edward Nygma, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Mayor Oswald Cobblepot, No Isabella, POV Edward Nygma, Season 3 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 23:13:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFirstAndLastVow09/pseuds/MyFirstAndLastVow09
Summary: Oh, thank heaven, Ed thought and turned around. What he saw made Ed’s breath catch in his throat. Jesus, Mary, Joseph and the camel...thank you for being so damned generous. Oswald was dressed to the nines for this event in the new suit he had purchased a few days ago. It was black, of course, with a deep violet vest underneath; the buttons went diagonal up the side of it, all of them in shining silver in color. The cuff links sparkled in the lighting in the room. But, what he noticed most was the tie he was wearing with it all; it was a really fetching shade of green. Ed felt his mouth go dry.





	Great Balls Of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This entire story was based on a dream I had after a late night viewing of Gone With the Wind. 
> 
> Featuring a smitten Edward Nygma.

“Argh! Why does it always fall to me to get anything done how I ask? I said no babies breath in the centerpieces. Why is it—“ Oswald was in the middle of a rant... _again_ , Ed noted with dissatisfaction. He hated when Oswald was in any way unhappy. Ed most certainly told them _no_ to the certain offensive flower, and he wanted to slice the fingers off of the florist for making Oswald so upset.

 

“I _did_ tell them,” Ed chimed in.

 

“Is everyone around me besides you completely incompetent? Why am I sitting here going through every centerpiece to remove them?” Oswald asked, slapping a flower down on the table with the rest of the pile.

 

“Relax, Scarlett. It’s not that bad. Calm down,” Ed quipped, and sat down to assist him. “I’ll help, so we can get this done. The guests are going to be arriving in an hour.” 

 

“I still don’t know why you insist on calling me that,” Oswald quirked a smile, despite being so annoyed.

 

“It fits. Trust me,” Ed replied, with a small smile. He knew why he called Oswald that. He had since their days on Grundy when he brought Oswald back to good health. _Scarlett O’ Hera_. That’s who he reminded Ed of. Over the top dramatic, cunning, always three steps ahead of everyone else; seductive in a way that no one could resist...including Ed himself. All Oswald was missing was him saying ‘fiddle-de-dee’. Ed had to bite his cheek to keep from laughing out loud at the thought.

 

“If you say so,” Oswald pulled another centerpiece to him. “I don’t understand why I had to host the fundraiser here. I know what the reason was for cancelling the reservation, but why couldn’t we find a more suitable place?” 

 

“This was the only place we could count on, on such short notice,” Ed said, simply. “Besides, you love to show off how lavish this place is,” 

 

“Oh, hush...I suppose you’re right,” Oswald tried to play it down, but it wasn’t working. He perked up at the thought of showing how successful he was, just like Ed knew he would. 

_My Scarlett_ , Ed thought but kept his musings to himself. “I see that Bruce Wayne accepted the invite,” Oswald commented.

 

“Oh, absolutely. His parents were large contributors to every orphanage in this city. Bruce has been taking up those reigns,” 

 

“That’s wonderful, actually. Maybe there is hope for the next generation,” Oswald smiled a little. It didn’t last long. “Ugh, I hate these pasty white things. They don’t even qualify as flowers. They are flower wannabes. Only a notch up from weeds!”

 

This made Ed laugh. “You really hate them, don’t you?” 

 

“They make the whole centerpiece look cheap!” 

 

“I wouldn’t go that far, but—“

 

“Trust me. If people see these, that’s what they think. Cheap flowers, cheap event; suddenly, you’re not on anyone’s A-list, never invited anywhere ever again—” 

 

“I think you’re reading too far into this,” Ed sighed at his finished flowers. “Ok, I think this is the last one,” he said, putting down the centerpiece, after inspecting it.

 

“Finally,” Oswald stood up to inspect the rest of them, along with the flowers in the hall.

 

Apparently he was satisfied because he came back into the dining room after a few minutes with a smile on his face. “Alright, I have to finish getting ready. Keep a close eye on everything, will you?” 

 

“You don’t even have to ask,” Ed assured him. He watched as Oswald went back upstairs, even though in Ed’s opinion, he was dashing as always...but Ed always thought that. He shook himself out of his thoughts of the curves of Oswald’s hips as he walked and set to work, making sure everything was being set up correctly. Now was not the time to be distracted...

 

<~<~<~<~

 

Ed didn’t know at the time how right that thought was. “Why is this so difficult to comprehend? Mayor Cobblepot said do _not_ touch those! Put them down! Put them down, now!” Ed rushed over to make sure the crystal candlesticks wouldn’t get broken by the waiters who were setting up the room. They had belonged to Oswald’s late father, and if they got broken by some idiot setting up, blood would spill. _Not a good way to begin a charity event._..Ed pushed down a panic attack on the rise with a deep breath.

 

“Ok, good. Now, the seating around the table needs seeing to; People need to be able to maneuver comfortably around each other,” Ed scowled when they were too far apart. “Not that far apart! Good god!” 

 

Ed was getting a migraine. Pressing on his temples, he let out a deep, calming breath. Ed knew he endured these insipid people for Oswald’s sake. _Which, speaking of, where was their gracious host and Mayor_? Ed looked around for him, but didn’t see Oswald anywhere. 

 

After awhile, Ed wasn’t paying attention anymore to Oswald’s whereabouts, as he had to invite guests inside; along with making sure the event began smoothly. He shook hands with a dozen or so couples, a few high rollers (as Oswald called them), and Bruce Wayne and his butler, Alfred. 

 

“Where is our esteemed Mayor, sir?” Alfred asked, looking around. 

 

“He should have been down here before now. I’m sure he’s just not feeling very well. I’ll go check on him in a minute,” Ed explained, now worrying. 

 

“I don’t think that’s necessary. He’s coming down the stairs now,” Bruce pointed out, behind Ed. 

 

_Oh, thank heaven_ , Ed thought and turned around. What he saw made Ed’s breath catch in his throat. _Jesus, Mary, Joseph and the camel...thank you for being so damned generous._  Oswald was dressed to the nines for this event in the new suit he had purchased a few days ago. It was black, of course, with a deep violet vest underneath; the buttons went diagonal up the side of it, all of them in shining silver in color. The cuff links sparkled in the lighting in the room. But, what he noticed most was the tie he was wearing with it all; it was a really fetching shade of green. Ed felt his mouth go dry. 

 

“Mr. Nygma?” He heard the Wayne heir ask. 

 

“Hmm?” Ed still hadn’t taken his eyes off of Oswald.

 

“Are you alright? You looked flushed,” 

 

“Master Bruce...” Alfred warned, but had a slight amused tone to his voice.

 

“Just...just fine, thank you. Enjoy the event, and thank you very much for your kind donation. I have to go save our dear Mayor from those vultures,” Ed said, Bruce and Alfred nodding their understanding. He took a deep breath before making his way over to where Oswald was being bombarded by guests and reporters. 

 

“Excuse me, Mr. Mayor? Could you come with me for a moment? Something needs your urgent attention,” Ed cut in; he always used this technique when he knew Oswald was being overwhelmed. The reporters knew better than to question the Mayor’s Chief of Staff.

 

“Duty calls! Enjoy the event everyone,” Oswald said to them, with one of his charming smiles. 

 

Ed led them away into a more secluded part of the mansion where no one was. He let out a deep exhale. “Thank you,” Oswald breathed out in relief.

 

“You looked cornered,” Ed smiled. 

 

“I was. Thank goodness I had a knight in shining armor to rescue me tonight,” Oswald teased. 

 

“I’m no hero; nor a saint,” 

 

“Thank God for that,” Oswald chuckled along with Ed. “Shall we?” 

 

“Back into the lions den,” Ed shook his head. “At least dinner is soon,” 

 

“Oh, yeah. Fancy who knows what in a red reduction sauce with some kind of cheese on the side. Yum,” Oswald shuddered. “These people wouldn’t know good food if it hit them. The women who organized the event always go with this catering company, and they couldn’t be persuaded otherwise,” 

 

“Snobby people, of course. Comes with the territory,” 

 

“If I would have known—“ Oswald sighed, and shook his head.

 

“Hey, I have a _fabulous_ idea,” Ed’s eyes lit up as he stopped Oswald from leaving their hiding spot. 

 

“Do tell,” Oswald leaned against the wall.

 

“If this whole thing wraps up earlier than expected, let’s watch a movie tonight with some real food. We haven’t done that in ages, and quite frankly we deserve it. Don’t you think so?” 

 

“Yes, yes; in fact we do! We’ve been working so hard lately. I’d say we deserve a night off!” Oswald agreed happily. 

 

“Glad you agree. Can’t have the Mayor working himself to exhaustion, of course,” Ed smirked and winked. 

 

“Oh, no. That simply would not do. So, shall we?” Oswald held his arm out, crooked at the elbow. 

 

“We shall,” Ed took his offered arm and led them back into the front room, to meet and greet the guests; encourage more donations. After all, if anyone could charm the pants off of these kind of people, it was their beloved mayor. 

 

<~<~<~<~

 

“I can’t believe everyone is gone and it’s only ten!” Oswald exclaimed, clearly surprised.

 

“Well, when we reached the goal, I think everyone got sick of the fake, sycophantic behavior they had to exhibit all night,” Ed replied, already pulling his tie off. 

 

“Everyone except the Wayne boy. He was particularly interesting to speak to. More than I can say for really anyone else, except Jim. I’m surprised he came, honestly,” Oswald said with a happy tone; he continued with writing his check to the caterer, not noticing Ed physically clench his jaw in irritation. 

 

_Jim was Ashley Wilkes, alright,_ Ed thought. _Constantly in the way_...he shook himself out of those thoughts and looked forward to the rest of their evening. 

 

“Well, you _did_ send him an invitation,” 

 

“Yes, but he was actually nice all night. _Nice_ , Ed. Since when is Jim Gordon nice for no reason?” 

 

“I’ll keep an ear out in case he wants something,” Ed offered. 

 

“You’re the best Chief of Staff ever,” Oswald sighed, happily. “Now...food?” 

 

“All hail to the king of the non-sequiturs,” Ed joked.

 

“Well, I’m hungry...Order it, please! I’m going to get changed,” Oswald was already headed upstairs. 

 

“Aye, aye, Captain,” Ed chuckled to himself, as he walked to the phone in the hall. He decided to order from their favorite Chinese place in town, knowing they would bring it out to the Mayor, no matter how far it was.

 

Ed was giddy about spending some down time with Oswald. He knew in his heart that he harbored feelings for the man for a long while now; not that he’d ever act on them. There had been no indication whatsoever Oswald saw him as anything more than a friend. At least that was something; more than, really. He never expected for someone to care for him like Oswald did. He asked Ed how his day was, if they were apart. He made sure Ed had a place to live and a job. Oswald got him out of that godforsaken place...and when Ed met up with him wherever they were, Oswald genuinely looked happy to see him. That was a first for Ed, and he found that he quite liked it. 

 

As Ed was setting everything up in the living room, Oswald came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. Ed turned and smiled at his friend. “Yes?”

 

“Movie for tonight, my pick,” Oswald stated, with a grin.

 

“Since when did we agree on that?” 

 

“Since I found this in my DVDs. I’ve never seen it. It’s quite long, but I’m up for a challenge! Not like we don’t stay up until 3am on the regular anyway, right?” Oswald held up a movie case that caused Ed’s heart to flutter. **_Gone With The Wind_**. _Oh, dear_. “Ed?” 

 

“Yes, yes. Fine. It’s a great movie. I can’t believe you’ve never seen it. It’s a classic,” Ed informed him, trying to mask the shakiness of his voice. 

 

“I haven’t seen a lot of things. You’d be surprised on how out of touch I am. Mother didn’t let outside influence into our little bubble, much,” Oswald chuckled softly as he spoke of Gertrude. “She always said that it was the devil trying to interfere with life,” 

 

“We’ll just have to rectify that. I have to get changed myself. I won’t be long,” Ed headed toward the stairs.

 

“I’ll anxiously anticipate your return,” Oswald joked, dramatically. 

 

Ed chuckled and shook his head. _Well, at least he’ll know why I call him Scarlett, now. He won’t be able to miss the similarities_...this was one of Ed’s favorite movies, so he didn’t understand why he was so nervous all of a sudden. He was the one to suggest this, so why was his stomach in a knot? 

 

_Date...?_

_**No. It’s not a date**. _

_But, you want it to be..._

**Wouldn’t jeopardize our friendship like that.**

 

Ed slipped out of his thoughts to get in some more comfortable clothes, after hanging his suit over the chair to be sent off for cleaning. They were watching one of the most romantic movies of all time...an outsider would say it’s a date. 

 

“No! It’s not a date! It’s a movie and Chinese food. That’s all! Just two friends...having a nice time. End of story,” Ed said to no one. He would not let his own nervousness ruin this evening for them. 

 

So, with that in mind, he rushed back downstairs to where Oswald was putting the movie in the player. “Hey there. You took awhile. Everything ok?” He asked, turning around to face Ed.

 

“My apologies; everything is just fine. Has the food come yet?” Ed was already kicking himself. 

 

“Not yet, but hopefully it should be here soon. I’ll get it,” Oswald already went to his pocket and Ed laid a hand on his arm to stop him. 

 

“Nope. You paid last time,” At Oswald’s raised eyebrow, he shook his head. “We agreed; we alternate,” 

 

Oswald rolled his eyes, but relented anyway. “As you wish,” At this, the doorbell rang.

 

“There’s the door. I’ll be right back,” Ed told him, and went to get the food.

 

After they were both situated on the couch, with their feast laid out in front of them-which included a wine Oswald had picked-Ed pressed play on the menu screen. 

 

“I love this movie,” Ed confessed, flushing a little. 

 

“Oh, you’ve seen it?” Oswald asked, taking a small bite of his broccoli. 

 

“A fair few times,” Ed shrugged, inspecting his pork fried rice for onions. He smiled when he didn’t see any. 

 

“No onions. It’s a standing rule for our orders there,” Oswald informed him. 

 

“ _But, Scarlett honey_ -“ 

 

Oswald was enraptured by the movie already, but furrowed his brow a little at this part. 

 

“Wait... _Scarlett_...” Oswald widened his eyes and looked over at Ed, who was chuckling. “ _This_ is where that name comes from?” 

 

“Trust me. In a little while, you’ll see why it suits you. It’s not a bad thing,” Ed informed him, still smiling. 

 

While Oswald continued to listen to every word said by the characters, especially Vivian Leigh, Ed relaxed while watching as well. This was nice; just the two of them with nothing else in the world bothering them. Ed felt more content by the minute. 

 

Halfway through the beginning of the movie, Oswald laughed and shook his head. “What?” Ed asked. 

 

“You’re saying I’m _that_ dramatic?” Oswald asked, grinning. 

 

“Well—that is to say—yes,” Ed couldn’t lie to him, and couldn’t help but smile, either.

 

“Well, I never!” 

 

“Good impression,” Ed quipped. “It’s not a bad thing. You express your feelings,” 

 

“I like Rhett Butler. He’s very handsome,” 

 

“That’s Clark Gable. He was very swoon worthy back in his time,” 

 

“He loves Scarlett already,” Oswald murmured. 

 

“How can you tell? They’ve only just met,” Ed’s heart raced as he waited for Oswald’s answer. 

 

“By the way he looks at her,” Oswald smiled, setting his plate down on the coffee table. 

 

_Like the way I look at you_ , Ed thought. “She doesn’t love him though. She loves Ashley Wilkes,”

 

“Pfft. She doesn’t know what she wants. Wanting a married man causes nothing but heartbreak. She has to know that,” Oswald pointed out. He began shuffling into the couch, clearly trying to get more comfortable. 

 

“Here,” Ed sat his own plate down, and fluffed up the pillows on the back of it, and made more room. 

 

“Oh, I have an idea!” 

 

_Is he trying to kill me_? Ed internally huffed, as Oswald shuffled up to Ed’s side, as they both lied down on the couch. Not that he was complaining. With his arm around Oswald’s back, and the man snuggled up to him...Ed felt more content than he ever had been in his entire life. Oswald sighed in contentment. “Comfy?” Ed teased. 

 

“Oh, yes. Press play, please,” Oswald told him, and Ed continued the movie. “I like this, so far,” 

 

“Yeah? It is a great classic. It won The Oscars for Best Picture,” 

 

“I can see why. Although...ah, Never mind,” 

 

“What?”

 

“Why can’t Scarlett see what’s right in front of her? She keeps marrying these men who love her, yes. But she feels nothing for them. She just uses them for her own gain. I think people should marry for love and that’s that,” Oswald explained. 

 

“She’s trying to prove a point to Ashley,” 

 

“He does not love Scarlett. He may be very fond of her, yes. But, he loves his wife. So, they shouldn’t be fooling around in some barn behind her back!” 

 

“You’re getting too emotional about this. It’s a movie,” Ed tried soothing him. 

 

“I know! It’s just...why can’t she see it?” Oswald murmured too low, but Ed could hear it anyway. He supposed he wasn’t meant to hear, so Ed decided not to comment. 

 

<~<~<~<~

 

Oswald was so upset during certain parts of the movie, like when Scarlett found out her mother was dead, and when her father passed; When Bonnie passed, and when Ashley’s wife died. Ed held him close until he stopped crying, but he wished he’d never have to let him go. 

 

**_‘I’ll think about it tomorrow; at Tara. After all, tomorrow is another day_**!’

 

“I feel like I should be clapping,” Oswald said, rubbing his eyes. “Very, very good.” 

 

“I knew you’d like it,” Ed smiled to himself, as he sat up. “I think we should turn in, though. It is almost 2 in the morning,” 

 

Oswald smiled sleepily at him, which made Ed’s heart turn to mush. “I think you’re right. I’m going to head up. You coming?” 

 

“Yes, I just have to—“

 

Oswald waved a hand at Ed’s attempt to clean up. “Olga can do it in the morning. Come on. Can’t have my Chief of Staff being tired all day tomorrow,” Ed followed Oswald upstairs to their respective bedrooms. Oswald’s was to the left, and Ed’s was to the right. 

 

“Goodnight, Ed,” 

 

Ed decided to take a shot and do something bold, consequences be damned. He leaned in and pressed a quick peck to Oswald’s cheek. “Goodnight, Os,” and walked quickly away, cheeks burning. Oswald smiled as Ed turned away; he was sure of it. If he was imagining it...he shuddered to think about what Oswald would say to him in the morning. 

 

<~<~<~<~<~

 

“What do you mean he’s not here? It’s 7am!” Ed exclaimed at Olga when she told him the unpleasant news of Oswald’s absence at breakfast on the Saturday a week later. 

 

Olga shrugged and went about setting Ed’s breakfast up, without another word. He huffed, but didn’t question her anymore. Oswald didn’t seem put off the next morning after Ed had made his bold choice, so he assumed that everything was alright. Ed felt a little disappointed that Oswald never mentioned it again, but he had assumed Oswald didn’t return his feelings and that was that. A little heartbroken, Ed decided it was for the best. He tried not to dwell on it, but it still hurt.

 

“Me and my stupid feelings...” Ed murmured as he finished up his breakfast. Disheartened, he drained the last of his coffee and got up from the table to head to his office. In doing so, Ed almost ran smack into Victor Zsasz as he turned the corner. “Whoa!”

 

“Sorry, Boss Two. Didn’t mean to scare ya. Have something here for you from Boss One.” Zsasz handed him a thick envelope, with a wax seal. “Did that so I wouldn’t open it. He knows me too well,” Victor added with a knowing smirk.

 

“Oh...I, uh, thanks. Is he alright?” Ed asked, worry consuming the lilt of his voice.

 

“Oh, yeah. Just seemed distracted. But, when isn’t he? See ya,” Victor scooped up the remaining toast, walking away munching on it. “Needs jam,” Ed heard him call out. He tsked at Victor’s audacity. But, when you’re dealing with an Assassin with an extremely accurate shot...you kinda just let him do what he wanted...

 

“I will make a note!” Ed quipped to him in reply. He went to sit in the front room where they had watched the movie, and opened the envelope. It was full of red rose petals and a paper folded in half. Ed smiled, opening it. 

 

_Ed,_

_My sincerest apologies I was not able to join you for breakfast this morning. I had some urgent business to take care of. However, if you’d be interested, I would love it if you’d join me for dinner? We have the day off today, after all._

_If you accept my invitation, in about an hour or so, head to the address at the bottom of the letter and they will set you up with something I think you’ll like for tonight. Then, a car will pick you up from the mansion at 7:30pm. If you don’t, then I’ll assume you declined, which is perfectly alright and I will see you at home._

_Yours,_

 

_Oswald_

 

Ed was grinning by the time he got to the address, which, if he remembered correctly, was in the Diamond district of the city; _what fancy suit does he have picked out for me this time_? Ed shook his head with a chuckle. He was too modest, Oswald would say. At first, Ed didn’t like Oswald doting on him, because he thought it was all just too much. But, it seemed to give Oswald pleasure to do so; Ed didn’t mind it much if it made his bird happy, so he never said anything to stop him unless it was way too extravagant. 

 

Ed texted Oswald quickly, accepting the invite. He got a smile emoji in return, making the tall man smile goofily. He hadn’t felt butterflies like this since Kristen. 

 

~<~<~<~<~

 

_**Extravagant**_ : The only word that came to mind as he was eyeing the black as midnight suit, with a grey three buttoned vest, complete with a checked ascot. Ed blinked at the suit; while extraordinarily beautiful, he couldn’t help shake the feeling that he had seen the suit somewhere before...and that Oswald had apparently had custom made, Ed gaped. _This is too much..._ Ed thought. 

 

“Before you say anything, sir, please take this,” The associate handed Ed a small folded piece of paper. “I was instructed to give it to you,”

 

Puzzled, Ed opened it. He rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway at the content.

 

_Do not even think about saying you don’t deserve this, Edward_. 

 

_Os_  

 

“Very well. When will the alterations be finished?” Ed asked, as he stepped into the suit in the fitting room. 

 

“A few hours, at most. We will deliver it to you, sir,” 

 

“Excellent,” Ed was worried it might not be finished in time, but this place knew who was buying this suit...and many others as well. It was most likely that it was Oswald the person buying it, then the actually monetary value.

 

Ed unlocked the door to the mansion when he arrived back home a couple hours later, only to find the house devoid of any sign Oswald was home. _Wasn’t he coming back here to change for dinner?_ Ed wondered, as he walked through. He stumbled a bit, and was irritated for a fraction of a second...until he looked down at what was in his path. 

 

Roses. And lilies. 

 

_Must be hundreds of them_ , Ed mused as he ran his fingers over the delicate petals of the roses to his left in a vase. “Oh my,” Ed breathed out. “What’s all this about?” 

 

“You are one stupid man,” Olga scolde behind him in her thick accent. “He cares for you!” 

 

“I know he does,” Ed agreed, raising an eyebrow. “I care very much for him as well,”

 

Olga rolled her eyes.

 

“Men are stupid,” she muttered, as she walked away with her cleaning bucket. 

 

Ed was now thoroughly confused, as he headed through the house to see if Oswald was anywhere inside. He didn’t come across Oswald when he got to the kitchen, but he did find two things; and he was even more confused. 

 

A glass of brandy and a cigar. 

 

“What the _hell_ is going on?” Ed wondered aloud. “I don’t even smoke! Although,” Ed picked the cigar up, turning it in his hands. “It is a fine quality,” 

 

He was startled out of his musings when his phone rang from his pocket. “Oswald? Where are you?” 

 

“ _Miss me_?” Ed could hear the laughter in his voice, along with the snarky cockiness that made Ed’s heart skip a beat.

 

“Well, it has been rather quiet here without you,” Ed was dying to say yes; he did miss Oswald quite a lot, in fact. “By the way, when did you start smoking?” A chuckle from Oswald’s end. “You know how unhealthy it is,” 

 

“In fact, my dear Ed, it is a clue. For now, I shall say goodbye,” Ed’s heart beat in his chest very loudly. “I’ll see you in a few hours,” Click. 

 

“What in the hell is going on?” Ed asked again to the empty room. He shook his head in even more confusion, but decided to keep his mind occupied until the suit arrived and he had to get ready. Before he thought too much about it, he scooped up the brandy glass to take with him to his office.

 

<~<~<~<~<~

 

Ed looked at himself back and forth in the full length mirror as he adjusted the ascot once more. He had to admit...he looked... _good_. The cut of the suit flowed nicely, it wasn’t too tight or too loose; it complemented his skin tone well, and accented his natural sharp features.

 

“Taste counts for something,” Ed chuckled at the thought. Oswald did have excellent taste. 

 

_Knock_.

 

“Car is outside,” Olga’s voice came through the door. And he heard her feet tapping on the hardwood as she walked away without waiting for him to answer.

 

Ed huffed in annoyance, still not understanding why she hated him so much. Deciding not to dwell on it for now, he made his way downstairs to the car. Gabe was driving, he noticed. Ed nodded to the man as he got inside. 

 

Gabe was stock silent as they began their trip, but Ed wasn’t having it. “Where are we going?” 

 

“To join the Boss,” 

 

Ed rolled his eyes. “Yes, I know that much. But, where?”

 

“Boss said not to let you question me and to say you’ll see if you asked. No riddles, either. They’d go right over m’head.” Gabe grunted out the last bit. 

 

“Gee, you don’t say...” Ed shook his head but kept quiet for the rest of the trip. 

 

About a half hour went by, when the car finally stopped outside of a really nice hotel with a ballroom. Ed and Oswald had met some councilmen here for a few business lunches, but they never saw the ballroom. He was curious, but got out anyway when Gabe opened his door. 

 

“Go in and tell the lady at the desk you’re there with the Boss. They’ll take care of ya,” 

 

“Thanks,” Ed replied, and took a deep breath. 

 

He had no idea Oswald chose somewhere so fancy to have dinner. Business lunch was one thing, but Ed knew this was an equivalent to a 4 star restaurant at night. He walked up to the desk, and got the receptionist’s attention. 

 

“Hello, I’m here to meet with—“

 

“Ah, yes. Mr. Nygma. Please, this way,” She motioned for him to follow, while she escorted Ed away from the desk and the right hallway, where the restaurant was. 

 

“I might be mistaken, but the restaurant is that way,” Ed pointed out. 

 

She giggled a little. “I know. I own the hotel, actually.” 

 

“Oh dear...I am so sorry,” Ed felt rather ridiculous. 

 

“No problem at all.” She stopped in front of the ballroom doors, and grinned. “Enjoy,” As she walked away, she smiled and winked. _What in the seven shades of hell...?_

 

Ed couldn’t hold back his excitement as he slowly opened the double doors. “ _Oh...oh my...,_ ” Ed was taken aback at the sight. In a good way. Lilies, roses and orchids graced every corner of the room. Small votive candles were lit, making the room bask in a soft glow,  music played in the background. Ed couldn’t help the smile growing on his face. 

 

_Wait._

_He recognized this music._

_He would know it ANYWHERE. This was from..._

 

“Why Mr. Nygma, I do believe you are late. That just will not do for a proper gentleman, wouldn’t you agree?” A voice, rather lilting and amused came from behind him. Ed turned to see Oswald. His jaw dropped open. “Close your mouth, Eddie dear, or you’ll most likely catch flies,” 

 

“Os...” Ed whispered; more like a breathy exhale upon seeing the outfit Oswald chose for tonight. It was a white suit, with little floral designs in a deep shade of green here and there, along with a green tie to match, and a cream colored three buttoned vest. It was just simply breathtaking. 

 

Then, something clicked and Ed grinned as he walked toward him. “You look absolutely divine...Scarlett,” 

 

“Ah, so you found me out then, my dear Rhett.” Oswald tapped one finger gently on the side of Ed’s face. It made Ed shiver. “See, the other night, when we were all comfy cozy on the couch; I realized how absolutely IDIOTIC Scarlett was about love. She had a man who adored her; was willing to give her anything she wanted and desired, asking in return for love. She blew it in the end because she thought she loved someone else,” 

 

Oswald stepped closer to Ed and wrapped one arm around his shoulders, and one hand cupped his cheek, making the taller man lean into the touch. “I am not that stupid,” 

 

“I am glad for that,” Ed quipped, with a smile. 

 

“Please tell me I’m not wrong here. I would simply die,” Oswald said, fluttering his eyelashes dramatically. This made Ed laugh quietly but continued to keep up the charade of the game. 

 

“You should be kissed and often, by someone who knows how,” This was apparently the right thing to say, if Oswald’s reaction was anything to go by. Oswald pulled Ed down to kiss him, and Ed felt like he could fly. Oswald’s kiss was nothing like any woman’s he had had before; this was deeper and more passionate, just like Ed knew he’d be. _Just like he is in anything else,_ Ed thought, gratefully. He grasped onto Oswald’s back, holding him tightly. 

 

When they broke apart with the need to breathe, Ed was flushed and happier than he had ever been in his entire life. He rested his forehead against Oswald’s and closed his eyes. “You are an amazing man, Oswald. I can’t believe you did all of this,” 

 

“It seemed fitting,” Oswald pressed another chaste kiss to Ed’s lips. “Dance with me?” At Ed’s hesitation, Oswald smiled. “I took your advice and finally got a brace for my leg. It feels better than ever,” 

 

Ed was ecstatic. “Finally! I told you a long time ago that it would help take the weight off of it, and—“ Oswald’s chuckle cut him off. “Yes, I would love to dance with you,” Ed wrapped him in his arms and guided him through the ballroom. 

 

Ed had never thought in a million years this would ever happen: him dancing the night away with the man he loved, to the beautiful soundtrack of his favorite movie in a gorgeous ballroom. All of it felt like a very good dream. If that were the case, Ed never wanted to wake up. “You know now that I have you, I don’t plan to let you go,” 

 

“I should hope not, Mr. Nygma. How improper to lead me on like that. Not to mention it would be extremely rude,” Oswald smirked. 

 

“We wouldn’t want that, now would we?” Ed murmured as he leaned in to kiss Oswald again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos give me life!


End file.
